


The Truth Will Set You Free!

by the_moose_queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Bisexual Character, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Ships It, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cuties, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Dean is Seventeen Years Old, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moose_queen/pseuds/the_moose_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Charlie work at the local shopping mall. But all changes when the new Abercrombie and Fitch opens up and Dean starts eyeing the blue eyed and dark haired shirtless employee. After a while, Charlie a gets sick of the tension between the two idiots that are obviously in love with each other, so she decides to take matters into her own hands... And play around with some white magic that will let the truth set the two lover boys free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean is Bisexual, pass it on.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameliapond124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliapond124/gifts).



> I regret nothing!

Charlie, and Dean work at the mall. Specifically the F.Y.E in the mall, being the nerds that they are swallowed whole in the nerdiness of their workplace. They’re seventeen and pretty okay making minimum wage since it’s better that nothing. And all was going so well, minus the occasional angry mother complaining about how violent a game they recommended to them was, but other than that it all really changed when the Hot Topic across from them, where their friend Benny worked, was moved to the opposite end of the mall. The end they’d all joked about being some kind of mall Purgatory, where all the monstrous shoppers hung out since it was near the food court.

But that wasn’t the worst of it, the worst was what it had been switched with. An Abercrombie and Fitch. Or as Charlie had long ago dubbed it, ‘Abercrappy and Little Bitch.’ Though, Dean couldn’t complain. Sure his friend was moved to the opposite end of the mall, but the sight of shirtless male mall employees was certainly a better view. Especially a specific dark haired, blue eyed boy he couldn’t help but stare at.

“Hey lover boy, snap out of it and get to work,” Charlie smirked.

“Hm? I am so working,” Dean retorted.

“Uh, no, you’re staring at that shirtless blue eyed wonder again,” She grinned knowingly.

“Am not!” Dean yelled as he immediately got back to putting away new DVDs, “I’ve told you before, I’m not gay or anything.”

“Sure you aren’t,” Charlie dragged the word sarcastically and then within her capacity of seriousness continued with, “Ever thought about that maybe you’re bisexual? Because that’s a thing, just letting you know.”

“I don’t like dudes,” Dean quickly responded.

“You, you sit on a throne of lies,” Charlie muttered before she went back to her job at the check out counter where a line was growing because Garth was working a bit slower than usual as he was attempting to make recommendations for hopeless parents and aspiring nerds at the same time.

\----------------------------------------Later-------------------------------------------------

Their shifts were over, and home was calling their names, and this was when all of them were thankful that it was summer and they didn’t have school work on top of their jobs. Dean always drove Charlie and even Garth home, while Benny took his motorcycle, he was older than them, a college kid. And yet this was Charlie least favorite part of the day, considering the blue-eyed model boy that worked at Abercrombie and Fitch always parked his car right next to Dean’s in the employee parking section. And this was the only time the two ever talked.

The sexual tension drove her mad, how Dean was oblivious or in horrible denial of how much he was infatuated with the boy, and how much the guy seemed to be just as into Dean also.

“Heya Cas,” Dean waved over at the blue haired boy.

“Oh, hello Dean,” Cas smiled dorkishly back to Dean.

“Oh mY GOD! Kiss already!” Charlie exclaimed loudly, making Castiel blush and Dean glance over at her confusingly. This needed to stop, and Charlie was going to stop at nothing to make it happen.


	2. Honesty Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie amuses herself by googling up ways to help her best friend, and it turns magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short, sorry!

“No way those dorks are ever going to confess their feelings for eachother,” Charlie thought to herself as she plopped into the chair at the desk in her room where her precious computer was, already signed into Netflix paused on an episode of Game of Thrones. She was rewatching the series again. So many feels and death.

“It’ll take heavy level 50 wizard magic to get them together,” Charlie said allowed, she was slightly annoyed now, but then laughed to herself, “Maybe google will have the answer.”

She typed in: How to get my best friend to admit he’s in love.

Nothing even remotely helpful showed up. But then the joke about magic came up again in her mind, so she amused herself by typing in something else.

She typed in: Spells to get the truth.

So many things about witchcraft and potions came up, but one caught her eye.

It was simple, it was titled “Honesty Spell.” No materials were needed, all you had to do was say it aloud and hope for it to work. So Charlie read it over and over, each time feeling more and more ridiculous for even coming to this decision on how to help Dean admit his feelings. But some little voice in the back of her mind egged her on to at least try it. So in the end, she read it aloud.

“Blessed be to all that are here,

Friends and spirits both far and near

Lend me your strength your honesty and light

So that the words I speak may fly true and right

Help the men I visualize here

To speak with truth and honesty not with fear

Lies and dishonesty hurt those so dear,

With this offering help him see that so clear

So mote it be.

Gods and goddesses, spirits all

Thanks for your assistance

And for coming to my call.”

Nothing happened, and she expected as much. No magic smoke, no demonic voice cackling in the distance, nothing at all. But to be honest she was happy that nothing of that sort happened, because honestly it was late and she really wanted to go to bed, so she did just that. Besides, she had work the next day.


End file.
